Martha
by Chunkles40
Summary: The Doctor invites Martha to see a planet of great interest, but all is not what it seems. The Doctor faces a heartbreaking race against time, to save all that is good and sacred...  Post Last of The TimLords. Rated T for Violence, just in case. TenMartha
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so please be kind... Anywho, this is set a few months after the Doctor and Martha went their seperate ways. I'm not too good at summaries, so read and review please, thanks!**

**Chapter One**

Sitting in the hospital cafeteria, Martha sipped at her coffee, staring blanky out at the raining city before her. It was a cold, and frosty day in December, and still Martha had heard nothing from the Doctor. She had no real reason for him to come rushing back to her, apart from needing his company, but she hoped he'd at least make a call to check how she was doing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her friend, and fellow colleague Sarah. Slamming the tray down onto the table, Sarah sighed deeply and began ranting about Dr. Richardson, paperwork, and the general hustle-and-bustle of the day, which Martha happily ignored, with the slight nod and hum here and there.

''So Martha, you never told me about this holiday you had, with a Doctor? Anyone i know?'' Sarah questioned, taking a bite into her sandwich. Martha's ears pricked at the word 'Doctor'.

''Oh, no he doesn't work here he's pretty much...freelance.''

''Where is it you went?'' Another question muffled with a mouthful of bread and chicken-mayo.

''Just here and there, no where particular..''

''Oh, travelling? I did that once, across the Himalayas, not that long ago actually..There was this bunch of weird looking people trying to block of the paths, mumbling about Yeti's. Sounded drunk if you ask me...'' Sarah's voice was drowned out with the sound of Martha's mobile. She'd bought another, after she kindly let the Doctor borrow her old one, in hope of some sort of contact. Looking at the phone screen, Martha recognised the number instantly.

''Hello stranger!'' Martha beamed.

''Ah, Miss Jones! Don't have long, just phoning to say i'm off to your mother's house, i think i've found a planet of high interest for you, trust me, you'll want to see this, also, i have a friend i'd like you to meet-''

''Friend?'' Martha asked nervously.

''Yeah, her name's Lucy, absolutely wonderful, anyway gotta run i'll see you soon, tahtah!''

The line went dead, and Martha shoved her phone back into her pocket forcefully. ''Great, just...Great.'' She hissed.

-------------------------------------------

**Ok, i hope you all liked it, i know it's quite short, but it will get longer soon enough...Anywho,**

**Who do you think the Doctor's new companion is? What is this planet the Doctor talks of? **

**Hmmm... Next chapter coming up soon... Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully this story will start to get more depth to it now, so here's chapter two, with a hint of humour...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

Martha strolled down the road towards her mother's house. From where she was walking, she could already see the blue Police Box. This should have made her feel happy, and delighted that he was back on Earth, but knowing he had a new companion now -and how he spoke so cheerfully of her- made her feel less than welcome. She quietly pushed the back gate open, and walked into the kitchen, where the Doctor and Francine were peeling potatoes.

''Martha!'' The Doctor placed his potato peeler ontop of the cupboard, and pulled Martha into a tight hug, which she uncomfortably returned. ''You alright?'' The Doctor asked, sensing her newly found negativity for him.

''Yeah, just had a rough day at work, thats all.'' Which was partly true. On more than one occassion that day, fully grown men had claimed they were dying, even though Martha and the other medical students had told them it was just a severe cold they were experiencing. The subject was quickly changed to the topic of potatoes, and how odd it was that they were brown.

''On the planet Cliinohume, the potatoes were purple, with a tint of green in patches, and they were prounounced '_Kleinhomm-Potahtoes'_. Wonderful city, you could buy a years supply of Manchego cheese for 40 Chisomes! What a bargain!'' The Doctor laughed, looking over Martha's shoulder, he cleared his throat. ''Martha, i'd like you to meet Lucy.'' He pointed down at the floor. Behind Martha sat a brown and white Border Collie dog, a pink bow tied loosely around her neck. Her head tilted to the side, and her tail wagged at the mention of her name. Martha smiled at how rediculous she had been, and bent down to stroke her.

''I found her at a market in Beijing, just a few weeks ago.'' The Doctor explained, as he pulled out a green rubber car from his jacket pocket, squeezing it tightly, and was greeted with a large pounce from the dog. ''I don't usually take on board animals, but...someone got me thinking...'' His voice dropped to a whisper.

''Who?'' Martha asked, curiosity getting the better of her intelligence.

''The Master.'' The Doctor mouthed, knowing how hard the situation was for Francine to deal with. Even without the words being mentioned, she stiffened lightly, and began peeling the potatoes more aggressively.

''Oh...right..'' Martha nodded. The Doctor had once said that he needed responsibility, someone to care for. The Master was intended to be that, a pet for the Doctor, but Lucy Saxon got the better of him.

''Anyway, about this planet...Are you interested?'' The Doctor changed the subject, rather tactfully.

''You haven't told me what it's called yet!'' Martha laughed.

''Where's the fun in that?'' He smiled.

''Fine.'' Martha grabbed her jacket from the table and set out for the door. Francine grabbed her arm, squeezing tightly,

''Martha...Be careful.'' Tears threatened to fall, but Francine carefully held them back.

''Don't worry Mum, i'll be fine.I promise.'' The two women hugged, each sighing deeply, then Martha pulled away and hurried after the Doctor and Lucy.

---------------------

In the TARDIS, the Doctor stood, holding a book out infront of him, glancing over a few pictures and writing. Martha closed the door behind her and looked over to the Doctor. ''So...Where are we off to then?'' She asked. The Doctor looked up and grinned broadly.

''Martha Jones. Broke her left arm after falling from a tree, trying to rescue her cat Pixie.'' The Doctor laughed.

''What??'' Martha's eyes widened with shock and suprise. ''How do you know that?''

''You've never had detention, never been expelled or suspended from high school..'' The Doctor continued, ignoring Martha's question and strolling around the TARDIS controls. ''Always the top in science, english and maths.''

''Doctor!!'' Martha yelled. He stared at her, the grin still present on his face, then held out the book to her.

''Your biography.'' He explained, as she took the book from his grasp. _'' 'Martha Jones: The woman that Is' '' _

''I don't have a briography!'' She stated, her voice high pitched in frustration.

''No, but planet Martha has tonnes of them. Free on admission.'' The doctor pulled levers and switches, and soon the TARDIS was in flight.

''There's a planet called Martha? Talk about coincidence!'' Martha laughed. She looked down to her side where Lucy was now licking her hand. Martha pulled away, not realising the papercut she had from a few hours ago had now completely vanished.

''Not a coincidence, more of a...what's the word?...Dedication.''

''Dedication? What for?''

''Let's find out!'' The TARDIS had come to a standstill, the Doctor raced towards the doors and pulled them open. ''No, no no no, this isn't right!'' He ran back to the TARDIS controls, and examined them suspiciously with his glasses. ''Ah.''

''What? What's 'Ah' for?''

''Well...It seems this is what the planet was like _before_ it was called Martha.'' The Doctor, Martha and Lucy stepped out of the Police Box, and onto the crisp green grass of the planet.

''So, if this isn't planet Martha, then what is it?'' Martha asked, looking up into the beautiful crimson sky, dotted with bright gold flecks. She lowered her head to the horizon. The trees were scattered with white and silver leaves, birds singing the same lullaby from each of the branches, mountains and hillsides caught the sun blissfully, the river ran calmly beside them.

''Doctor...'' Martha turned to face him, ''..Your planet, didn't you say..You said about the sun, and silver trees, the mountains-''

''No, Martha'' He replied calmy. ''This isn't Gallifrey, although the likeness is uncanny. This planet is Ekan, the peaceful and tranquil atmosphere, famous for it's rare and radioactive gems Ekanite, mostly used for fuel in other planets...Let's go and investigate...'' The three of them ventured off towards the small village to their right.

In the distance of the mountains, another ship landed, many men armed with laser guns formed a lin around the door. Out stepped a tall, well built man, holding a much larger gun than his minions. His expression was fierce and angry, he took a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding him. ''The air is putrid. The stench of human blood is fresh, kill anyone in your way.'' The group of men headed towards the village, ready and prepared for a night of battle.

---------------------------

**I know i only put the first chapter up a few hours ago, but the first one seemed really disappointing, so i put this one up too, which i feel has more depth to it...Read and review please, thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my first two chapters, i'm glad i got some positive feedback, so cheers!

**Chapter Three**

The Doctor and Martha were now in the centre of the village, standing still as they watched each of the planets residents rushing round, all carrying baskets and boxes to the same destination. Martha turned to the Doctor, about to ask him what these beings were called, when Lucy let out a loud moan. Martha looked down at the dog, to see her lying on the floor, head bent to the ground.

''Oh i think someone here's a big hungry.'' The Doctor smiled, patting her on the head. ''Come on old girl.'' He and the dog headed towards the building everyone was walking towards, slowly followed by Martha, looking at the breathtaking landscape around her.

As the trio entered the building, they were welcomed to the sound of music, unlike anything Martha had heard before. Tables were filled with food and wine, and a tall man stood on a small platform at the end of the building, pointing to where boxes should be placed and baskets deposited. The Doctor held his hand out to the man, ''Hello there, i'm the Doctor, and this is my friend Martha. Oh, and my dog. I was wondering, could you tell me what this place is?''

The man infront of him smiled, and nodded. He wore white robes, and a white hood, covering his hair, his skin was a mint green shade. ''This is the Town Hall of Ekan. I am Reaufus, Mayor of the Ekani's. We are having a banquet to celebrate some of our guests to this planet, you are more than welcome to join'' Reaufus explained, bowing his head.

''A banquet you say? Do you mind me asking who these fine guests of yours are?''

''Certainly sir, they would be our guests from the Forest of Cheem, Madame Yasmin and Sir Silas, of the tree-people.'' Once again, Reaufus bowed his head, this seemed to be some sort of courtesy, tradition amongst these people.

''They're arriving soon?'' The Doctor pressed on.

''Yes, they shall be here shortly...''Reafus bowed his head, then moved closer towards the Doctor. ''I shouldn't say this, but...'' He checked for listeners. ''The tree-people recently put an offer in for a conciderably large amount of Ekanite.'' At that moment, Reafus's wife -a short and plump lady- wondered over towards them. ''Ah, Belinda dear, come and meet some travellers, they've not long arrived.'' Reafus scurried back to his duties, leaving his wife and the travellers in discussion.

After Martha and Belinda had exchanged bows, the Doctor headed over to the table of food, finding all sorts of snacks for lucy to munch at.

Meanwhile, the army of men descended through the woods, where they watched as a pair of walking trees passed through. The largest and bulkiest man of the troop signalled two of his minions to seek and destroy; the army had a party to attend.

Martha sat on the edge of the platform watching as the Doctor danced foolishly with Lucy. Never on her travels with the Doctor had she seen him dance -unless you count when he was human, nor had she seem him quite so fond of pets before. The Doctor was always a private person, rarely letting his emotions show, so maybe a pet was good for him, Martha thought. The Doctor headed towards the platform, taking Martha by the hands and pulling her into a dance, the music sounded most irish, so together they began to imitate the river dance; it didn't matter if they got it wrong, as the Ekani's probably hadn't heard of the river dance before.

With a loud crash, an army of men marched in, each holding identical guns, dressed in identical armour, each with the same sour faced expression. After them, a bulky man dressed poorly in branches and dirt smeared across his face, attempting to disguise himself as a tree-person.

''I am Sir Silas, from the Forest of Cheen. Unfortunately, Madame Yasmin could not attend this evening.'' He bellowed. The Ekani's exchanged glances with each other, all clearly confused. The Mayor looked just as bewildered as everyone else.

''Uh..Yes, well...Um...Greetings, Sir Silas...You seem a lot different from when we spoke through satellite..'' Reaufus stammered.

''Ah yes, well...I;ve recently had...tree surgery..'' The man began. The Doctor looked at him in amazement, then turned to Martha. ''That is not a tree-person. I've seen tree-people, i've met tree-people. That is not of them.'' Before Martha could reply, the Doctor had already stepped up and began to protest. ''Excuse me, sir, but i have reason to believe you are not a tree-person. You look nothing like one, you sound nothing like one, and tree-people don't have minions with guns.''

''Yes- but- Oh well, you've got me there then..'' The man threw his poor disguise onto the ground and firmly took hold of his gun, aiming it at the Doctor.

''Why don't you start by telling us who you are?'' The Doctor asked him. If the Doctor knew one thing about villians, it's that they have extremely large ego's, and even bigger mouths.

''I am Troy, head of Troop 53 of the Gullivers Space Cadets.''

''Troop 53? There is no Troop 53...Troop 27, Troop 41 -they were a good Troop, bunch of angels...Literally. But Troop 53? 53...53...53...Ah!! The rogue Troop, the rebellious killers, banished for unrully killings of people you though 'lacked the talent of defence'. You destroyed Space station 39.'' The Doctor mumbled, almost talking to himself.

''Thats us..In the flesh, so to speak.''

''Yes that's true. But what's so special about this planet? Why is this one so important?''

''Like i'd tell you, traveller. You and your filthy human slave here-''

''Oi!'' The Doctor started. ''Watch you tongue. This human is not a slave!''

''You and your slave are no business of mine. Kill them.'' The troop headed towards the Doctor, grabbing his arms and holding him tightly.

''Wait a minute...Mr. Troy. You don't want to share your plan? Not even to a traveller like myself? Come on...You know you want to...'' Troy stared at the Doctor for a moment, considering his options.

''ALright. This planet consists of Ekanite. A radioactive gem used to fuel planets and ships. Now, i have plenty of fuel on my ship, and i have no planet on which i currently reside. The fuel on my ship works perfectly, but not exactly fit for say...A bomb? One that can make the earth explode? Imagine it...Billions of humans...annihilated. The planet cleansed. Of course..There's no way you can stop me..''

''Wanna bet?'' The Doctor lunged forwards, out of the grasp of the minions, but Troy was faster, he aimed his gun towards the Doctor, his finger moving for the trigger, sharply, rapidly pulling, the bullet shot out...This was it...The Doctor prepared himself for the impact, he closed his eyes with instinct...but it never came. Slowly his eyes opened.

Martha lay on the floor, blood pouring freely from her side.

''Martha!!'' The doctor clutched her shaking body,

''Im...Sorry, Doctor...''

''Martha, what were you thinking?''

Martha shook her head and smiled nervously. ''I dunno...'' She whispered, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, laying quite motionless.

Troy noticed in the coner of his eye a window; the bright orange moon shone on a mountain of deep green sparkles. A mountain taller than his troop put together, a mountain not far from where he stood. ''It's too late, traveller. Your slave is dying. Poisionous Bullets.'' He explained, pulling a pouch of them from his pocket. ''No antidote.'' He smirked, then hurried to the door...

------------

Don't kill me!! Lol, please read and revew...Express your shock! Constuctive critisism is welcome...


	4. Note

**NOTE:**

**This story is on hiatus for a while, because i've got a touch of writers block for this one, however, i do have another Doctor who story, called 'Confessions Of Broken Hearts' **

**thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story so far, and i will update it as soon as possible, thank you!!**

**xxx Steph xxx**


End file.
